Emo Love
by Lifewise13
Summary: Bella Swan is the nobody that everyone likes to make fun of because she is the emo loner. Edward Cullen is the 'typical' football jock that is entranced by the mysterious beauty he only recently met and has fallen for. Will he get through to the real Bella? The one that no one bothers to get to know? His sister has barely scratched the surface. Will they fall in love? Or fall away?
1. New Year

Chapter 1 New Year

**BPOV**

This is the beginning of a new year, I'm a junior this year and I really hope that it will be better than the previous year. But considering I have yet another friend I think it will be pretty great, use to I had just Angela but now I have Alice.

We met last year at the mall, I was at the food court when she came up to me and just started talking. I was shocked to say the least, no one ever really talked to me and especially not girls like her.

She was so nice and friendly and she told me straight away that we would be the greatest of friends. I was a little scared at first to say the least but she is the best.

I live with my dad Charlie here in the town of Forks, he's a big shot music producer over in Seattle so we live pretty great. We have a big three to four story mansion, it's fantastic. I love living there, but I don't like the criticism I get whenever people see that I'm emo. I get it every day at school. It's not fun.

_It's whatever. _

I was in my walk in closet looking for something to wear when my phone rang. I didn't even have to look at the ID to see who it was.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Bella! Okay, it's the first day of school so we have to make a good impression. What are you planning on wearing?"

I smiled to myself, the pixie always called me about now to see what I will be wearing to school, or any day for that matter.

"Well pix, I was thinking that I would just surprise you. If that's okay with you I mean."

I decided that if I was going to have fun with her I never get to pick my own clothes and this time will be different because I have a trick up my sleeve.

"But Bella!"

"Okay, I'll see you at school pix. Love ya."

"Bella!"

I hung up before she could continue and began getting dressed in my red skinny jeans, my black top and my black ankle boots. Alice will be proud of me, I have plenty of style, yes it may be different from what Alice is use to but I know how to dress myself.

Once I was dressed I went into my bathroom to make sure my hair was in a secured bun, it looked good with all the little braids weaving through it, I don't usually wear my hair up but I am determined to make something of myself this year.

I quickly applied my make-up, marveling at the feel of my rough black and red nail polish against my skin as I finished getting ready.

Once I was completely finished getting dressed and brushing my teeth and hair I grabbed my black bag and my car keys before heading out to the garage/showroom. I walked over to my green Lamborghini murcielago and I couldn't help but smile widely as I opened the door and got in.

_Man I love this car. _I thought wickedly as it purred to life.

As I drove to school-stereo blaring-I thought about how I don't really have many friends and how different I am from everyone at school.

I'm not a very colorful person, people judge me before they get to know me so I don't have too many friends. But there are a lot of guys who crush on me regardless of what I look like, yeah I'm gorgeous-not saying that in a conceited way-and I know it but so what?

_That's why a lot of girls don't like you Bella. _

I shook my head of the thought, in a small town like this all the girls go for the losers, and if the guy they like doesn't know she exists because of another girl, well, then she will hate you with a passion.

_I have plenty of those girls on my back. _I thought as I pulled into the school parking lot. I pulled in beside Alice's Porche and Ben's mother's SUV.

I grabbed my bag as I got out of the car and stuffed my keys down to the bottom as Alice waited for me by the trunk of my car. Once I got to her she enveloped me in a big hug, squeezing the life out of me.

"Hey pix…think you could let go please." I squeaked as she finally released me from her death grip.

"Sorry. Bella…you look amazing! I never would have guessed that was what you would be wearing but you look fan-fucking-tastic!" she squealed as three people walked up to us.

Two were seniors I knew this for sure, and I think the other was a junior like us.

"Oh Em, Ed, Rose!" Alice shouted as they stopped beside Jasper who was sitting on the tailgate of his truck.

Apparently Alice and Jazz know them, of course I don't because I'm pretty much a loner.

"Oh, Bella come here." Alice nearly yelled as she pulled me over to the people.

"Bella I would like for you to meet my brother Emmett, the big one, his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, the beautiful blonde, and my other brother Edward, the one with the sex hair." she told me while explaining who was who.

"Hey!" the one named Edward yelled. "It's not sex hair!"

Alice just rolled her eyes at him. I smiled slightly while looking at them.

"It's nice to meet you all." I told them politely.

I might be a loner but I now know who Emmett and Rosalie are, they are in fact seniors, I don't know Edward though, at least I don't think that I do.

Emmett was a big bulky guy, probably 6"5", he plays football, he has short curly black hair, brown eyes, and wow did he look like a bear or what?

Rosalie on the other hand, was shorter than me, in all my 5"10" glory, she was maybe 5"5", long blonde wavy hair, crystal blue eyes, a beautiful slender body, and she looked really girly.

_Bet she's a cheerleader. _

Then there was Edward, he was pretty bulky himself, he was about 6"3" maybe, shaggy bronze hair that really did look like sex hair, it was in complete disarray atop his head. He had beautiful emerald green eyes, and I bet he is a football player as well. That's practically all I know about any of them.

Emmett looked me up and down, apparently trying to figure out if he knew me or something, but once he reached my brown eyes, realization hit him.

"I know you. I knew I would figure it out. Your Charlie Swan's daughter, and your also the track star here at Forks high! I remember all of us going to your last meet last year, Alice had us go and we didn't know why. Guess we know now! Alice why are we just now meeting Bella if you have been friends with her since last year, huh?"

Emmett concluded while looking to Alice. She was looking up at her big beastly brother all sweet and innocent like.

"Well, I didn't know if you guys would like her or not big brother. I wanted to wait. Plus you guys were never around me any last year, you were always sitting with your football buddies and cheerleading friends!"

_Ha! I knew it! I am good!_

"Alice, we're sorry. Promise we will be sitting with all you guys more this year. Promise!" Emmett told her while he enveloped her in a big bear hug.

"Okay! Jeez, see you guys then!" she yelled as he put her down, she gave Jazz a quick kiss, and gave me as wink as we passed him to go to our first period.

"What are your other classes Bell?" Ali asked as we walked.

"Trig with you, then English with Mr. Birdy, third is History with Mr. Varner, lunch, fourth is Bio with Mr. Banner, fifth is Music with Ms. Dale and last period is P.E. with Coach Clapp."

I only have one class with Alice this year, I am not sure whether I have any classes with Angela, Ben, or Jasper but I hope I do because it would make this year so much easier.

**-ooOOoo-**

Today was beginning to be a total drag…I never thought I would be so bored in my entire life. And don't get me wrong I am a great student.

_But it is just so boring! _

Thankfully I had gotten through my first three classes, to which I had Jasper in my History class and Angela and Ben in my English class. Thankfully we haven't been doing anything in class so I am now sitting at lunch with Angela and Ben trying to figure out the poetry assignment he gave us.

Poetry can be very beautiful, but not when _I _have to read in front of the class.

_Joy!_

We were to write any type of poem we wanted, then read it to the class tomorrow as a free 100. Mine's not so great.

"Hey Bells, Watch got there?" Alice asked while coming up behind me and snatching my poem from my hands.

"Pixie! Give it back!" I told her sternly, she ignored me and began to read the free verse poem I had written as a rough draft, it wasn't finalized so I didn't get up to grab the paper back. I let her read it.

She looked up at me with an awed gaze.

"Bells, this is really good. I didn't know you were so good at writing poetry."

"It's not that great, besides, it's just something I pulled from the top of my head, I'm not finished."

I told her while leaning forward and grabbing the poem from her.

"Besides, I don't like for anyone to see my poetry. Which is why I'm having such a hard time with this one."

"Well that doesn't mean that you have to go without eating. Go, get you something. Now!" she told me sternly while getting up to push me out of my chair.

I didn't argue I just went up to the register and bought a salad and an apple. The same thing I always get on the first day of school.

After I got my salad I headed back to the table and saw that Alice's brothers and Rosalie had joined us. I walked back and sat down beside Alice and Angela and tried to keep my eyes on my food.

"Bells your poem is so good. Since when do you write happy poetry?" Alice asked meanly.

"Bella! Alice is right! Your poem is kick ass! I love it! Read that one!"

"Yeah Bells! Pwease!"

Angela and Ali both said pwease at the same time in their cute little voices and their puppy dog faces, which they know I can't deny.

"Fine. I'll read that one! Jeez!"

"Yay!" they both squealed happily. I just shook my head at them, they can really annoy me at times.

"Oh! Bella! I almost forgot to ask you if you could come over after school! Seeing as how you have never been to my house before! Besides Esme would like to see you. And I'm sure Carlisle would like to finally meet you! So?" Alice asked nearly fifty miles an hour, but I still understood her.

I chewed on it for a second, just to get her sweating a little. Mmm, well, hell…what could it hurt? It's not like her parents hate me for who I am. Esme loves me, she's like another mother to me. And I'd love to see her house.

"Okay. I'll follow you there when we get out." I told her nonchalantly.

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun!" Ali squealed while pulling me into a very tight, bone crushing hug.

"Okay! Okay! Let go of me you annoying little Pixie!" I yelled half-heartedly.

We were both giggling as she released her hold on me, everyone was smiling at our little display before everyone started eating and chatting.

"So Bella can I give you a nickname and you not hate me?" I heard Emmett ask me from across the table.

I looked up from my salad and raised my brow at him, was this dude serious? I mean I barely knew him.

"Um," I cleared my throat before continuing "what did you have in mind?" I asked timidly. I knew he wouldn't be mean to me, it was just who he was.

He was a big teddy bear from what I had gathered in the short time of being around him.

"Emo girl? Or chic." He said ponderingly, looking thoughtful.

I tensed instantly and everyone but Emmett noticed.

"Emmett!" Alice and Rose said angrily.

"What?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head from where Rosalie had smacked him.

"Not cool Em." Jasper said soberly, looking at him disappointed.

"What did I do?" he asked while looking at everyone and then me, realization dawning on his face instantly.

"Oh my gosh Bella I-"

"No, it's okay really. I'm uh-I'm gonna go." I said while getting up, not looking at anyone as I grabbed my stuff.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call after me as I practically ran from the cafeteria.

I don't know why it bothered me so much, but it did. Everyone calls me that, or worse and it never hits me as hard as that did and I have no idea why.

I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get out of there.

**-ooOOoo-**

I walked to my next class after hearing the bell ring, I had been out in my car since I left lunch. I knew Alice would never guess where I was so I took shelter in my car, blaring my Ipod to rid myself of all thought.

I walked into biology and sat down in the back of the room at an empty lab table. I usually sit away from everyone to get away from all the stares and gossip. Especially from the school slut's Jessica Stanley and Lauren Malory. Ugh.

I was fixing up my drawing that I started this morning in first period. I was in my own world when I felt someone come over to my desk and sit down beside me. I didn't _hear _them, I _felt _them. It was like some electric charge that just screamed "NOTICE ME!"

I looked up from my drawing and saw Edward Cullen, one of Alice's brother's. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again Bella." he joked lightly while nudging me, and when he did I felt a shock, it didn't make me jump but it felt weird…I wonder if he felt it.

"You were huh?" I decided to shake it off and just kept with the conversation at hand.

He nodded.

"Yes I was. I didn't get to talk to you at lunch seeing as how my brother put his foot in his mouth, I'm sorry about that by the way. He really didn't mean any harm he just wasn't thinking."

"It's not your fault." I said while laughing.

I couldn't help myself, I probably shouldn't have laughed but it was a little funny now that I truly think about what happened. The two people in front of our table looked back at us and looked at me shockingly.

"What? You never hear someone laugh before?" I snapped meanly with my meanest glare, they quickly turned around, frightened, and Edward busted out laughing, I then joined in after a few seconds.

"Wow that was priceless. So looks like you're coming over later huh?" he asked as soon as we cooled down from laughing.

"Yeah, it looks that way-I started shaking my head with a grimace-I've known Alice since before school sophomore year and I'm just now coming over to yall's house."

"Yeah I find that kind of ironic too. And as much as Alice talks about you, you'd think Em and I would have seen you at school sometime."

"You'd think so…but no one really notices me. No one cares about the emo until she's winning track meets…then I'm noticed."

Edward was about to say something when Mr. Banner called the class to order before beginning to tell us what we would be learning this year. I decided to just tune him out like I did in every class. This class is supposed to be for advanced kids, well it's not very advanced, because there were some very stupid people in here.

I sighed lightly and went back to drawing, I noticed Edward looking at what I was doing from the corner of my eye. I smiled lightly while moving my binder so he could see it better. He smiled widely and watched as I touched the picture up and put the finishing touches on it.

I finished darkening in some places and the bell rang. I put the picture in the front of my binder and picked up my bag.

"Bella."

"Yes Edward?" I asked as we walked beside each other out of biology.

"You're an amazing artist. That was a cool picture."

I smiled at him as we walked side-by-side, we got weird looks but he didn't seem to care. I stopped abruptly by the gym doors and when he noticed he stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"You're okay with being seen with me?" I asked while looking him straight in the eye, hoping that he wouldn't spare my feelings. He sighed heavily while stopping in front of me.

"Bella, Alice would murder me if I talked to you or walked with you for pity or some shit like that. I'm not like that Bella. I don't care what people think. You're pretty cool, plus I like talking to you. You're nicer than people think. And way funnier. Now come on, before we're late for gym!"

I nodded and followed him into the gym and we went to our coaches. Today they were just going to go over the rules, dress code, and what we'll be expected to do this year and all that. So we took our seats on the bleachers, and of course I sat by myself because none of my friends were in here. And Edward was pulled away to sit with some of his football friends.

So I sat behind everyone else and pretended to listen, all I had to do was get through the rest of the period and then I was free to go. I noticed Edward looking back at me every now and then, he looked like he was torn or something, I didn't know what that meant so I just brushed it off.

I was starting to nod off by the time the last bell of the day sounded. I jumped up quickly and headed down the bleachers slowly. When I got to the bottom of the bleacher's I saw Edward being pulled away by his jock friends, I could hear some of what they were saying.

"Dude, Ed you don't want to hang out with that freak! She might cut you!" one of them said, which made me cringe, I remember when Alice caught me doing that once, it wasn't pretty she took me straight to Esme-her mother, and mine for all intents and purposes-but it was one time and I haven't done it since.

Then I heard someone else, a girl, and she wasn't happy.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY BESTFRIEND LIKE THAT AARON! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS! YOU GOT IT?"

I smiled when I heard Alice's voice, she was always sticking up for me, even if I don't need it. Aaron looked scared as he nodded his head vigorously. Edward just laughed at him as he came to walk beside me.

Alice looked at us after his friends went away and smiled. I looked at Edward and smiled sadly.

"Hey, come on, give me a real smile! Those guys are just douche bags!"

I laughed when I heard that, he smiled with me and Alice looked shocked.

"What, Alice you've seen me laugh before, so close your mouth before you catch flies!" Edward and I both started laughing pretty hard at that.

We settled down and Alice was looking back and forth between me and Edward.

"That's not fair! I have to tickle her to make her laugh!" she whined sadly. I poked my bottom lip out at her and gave her some puppy dog eyes while saying.

"Awice I'm sowwie. You forgive me?" I asked sweetly and cutely, she can't resist me whenever I talk to her like that. She looked at me with a mini glare that faded away quickly as she gave in.

I smiled while enveloping her into my arms, she was my best friend and of course she has to tickle me to make me laugh but that's just Alice.

I pulled back with a smile on my face as we all joined each other in walking out to the parking lot, Alice on my left, and Edward on my right. And yet again we got a lot of weird looks, Edward is popular because he is the football star so notice everyone's surprise when he's seen walking with the school's emo kid.

I just shook it off this time as we neared our cars. I couldn't have asked for a better first day of school, everything was going great so far and I think I made a few new friends.

This year may be the best yet.


	2. Hollywood Suprises!

Chapter 2 Hollywood Surprises!

"Hey Bella!"

"Yes, Ali?"

"Follow us home okay?"

I nodded my head as I got into my Lamborghini and waited for Edward's Volvo to pull out in front of me so that I could follow them. After we pulled out of the parking lot I had to floor it just to keep up with Edward. I mean jeez, I drive fast but I don't ever put my car up to 150!

I followed Edward for a really long time, until we finally turned into a never ending line of tree's that must lead to their house. I was singing along to my Play Hard album from my Ipod as I followed Edward. I was listening to 'strobelights'.

I watched as we emerged from the trees and a beautiful house came into view, half of the left side of the house was all glass. It was a beautiful sight, it was three stories, light brown wood, and the features were amazing. I was speechless.

I parked my car on the grass and got out, keys in hand and my bag on my shoulder. I had a little surprise for Alice.

I smiled to myself as I walked up to the front porch of the house to see a smiling Emmett and Edward. Where did Alice go? I shrugged as I walked up to them, their smiles just grew wider, which kind of creped me out a little.

"Okay….why are you guys smiling at me like that?"

"Oh, I don't know what you're talking about. Do you Em?"

"No Eddie I don't. Well how about we go on in so you can see mom. Shall we?"

"Why yes, we shall."

"Oh and by the way Bella. I'm really sorry about lunch." Emmett said sincerely.

"It's okay. And if you want to call me that it's okay, but only you. And don't let your mom ever hear you call me that she hates that word."

Emmett smiled widely before giving me a big hug nearly squeezing the life out of me. He let go, a big smile on his face before he led me into the house.

They were both smiling widely at me, they looked like they were plastered on their faces. I scowled at them, not liking those smiles knowing they had a bigger meaning behind them.

Edward opened the door and let me walk in first, and as soon as I got into the foyer my scowl was gone and was replaced by a look of amazement. Hell even the foyer was outstanding, the high white ceilings gave it a spacious look, and the chandler was beautiful. There was a table in the middle of the foyer and there was a beautiful flower arrangement sitting atop it.

Can this place get any more amazing? I think I already know the answer to that question…

"Bella?" I heard a smooth as silk voice call from the wide staircase, I turned my head slightly to the left with a smile on my face as I heard footfalls coming down the stairs quickly.

"I'd know that voice anywhere. Hi Esme." I said as she nearly ran toward me with her arms spread wide open.

"Oh Bella! I haven't seen you in so long! Oh I've missed you. You look as beautiful as ever dear!" she squealed delightfully as she squeezed me in her arms.

Esme as a very petite woman, but very strong. She pulled back so she could get a good look at me. Her caramel curls were laying softly around her face, she has beautiful green eyes-which is where Edward got them from-and she was paler than I am. She is about 5'1' and she is the sweetest woman you will ever meet.

She's an interior designer, and a good one at that, she did my father's place. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, and purple frilly blouse, black stilettos, and a small portion of make-up. Even though she doesn't need it.

"Bella I think it's time you went shopping with Alice and I again, we need a day out together."

"Ah, momma you should know you can't take an emo shopping!" I told her a bit whiney. She scowled at me, she doesn't like it when I use the term 'emo' she gets mad at me-good thing I warned Emmett about that;

"Isabella Marie Swan! You know how I feel about that word!" she told me unhappily.

"I'm sorry momma." I told her with a little puppy dog pout. She smiled at me after about maybe two seconds and pulled me into another hug. When she let go I noticed that the guys had left and Alice was still nowhere to be seen. I turned back to Esme and asked.

"Where's Alice? I have a surprise for her." She looked around for a moment then she got a sudden look of understanding on her face.

"She must be up in her room. It's on the second floor, left hallway, it's the last bedroom, and you can't miss it." I nodded and started for the stairs. I stopped on the third step and turned back to her before saying.

"If you hear a scream and then a loud crash. You'll know she liked the surprise!" I told her heartily while turning to go up the stairs. I heard Esme's soft laughter as I headed to Alice's room.

When I got to the end of the hallway the door I saw had pink wooden letters on it that spelled Alice's name. I shook my head and knocked lightly on the door. It took Alice all but two seconds to throw the door open and pull me inside. What I saw scared the ever living crap out of me.

It was PINK! Her walls were completely cover in pink, it wasn't a bright in your face pink, it was a light pink, but still, it was PINK!

I looked around the room to see there were also purple accents in the room and it was very spacious. I smiled as I saw Alice sitting on her bed looking at me nervously, my opinion must really mean something to her if she's that worried.

"I like your room Ali. It's a bit pink for my liking but it's really cool."

She relaxed and I couldn't help but laugh, why does my opinion matter so much? But its Alice….she's been wanting me to see her room since we first became friends, I have too. And of course she still wants to see my room…..I'm the one who should be afraid to let her see my room…I shook the thought quickly and looked at my best friend with a big ass grin on my face.

"So Ali. You like Hollywood Undead just about as much as I do right?" I asked sweetly as I sat my bag down on top of her desk, she looked at me skeptically and nodded her head once while giving me that 'why?' look. Which only made me smile wider as I started digging into my bag.

"Because I just so happen to have two tickets to Saturday's concert in California." I said while pulling out the tickets, her eyes got real big and I think I heard her gasp.

"Annnd," I drug out the 'and' because I had two more surprises.

"Back stage passes."

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed while jumping off the bed and leaping toward me. We fell to the floor with a very loud crash. And it only took about a minute before we heard feet running up the stairs.

"Alice what happened?" Emmett yelled as he and Edward ran into the room as she got off me and stood up.

"Bella got us tickets and back stage passes to see Hollywood Undead Saturday night in California!" she started squealing happily while jumping up and down in place. I just smiled widely and shook my head.

"One more thing Ali. You still got that bracelet I gave you with the band name on it?" she nodded vigorously as I pulled her shirt out of my bag.

"Well, here's you something else to wear to the concert, you can get it signed too." I told her while throwing her the t-shirt with a picture of the band members on it in their masks.

"Oh Bella thank you, thank you, thank you! This is like one of my favorite rock bands that you have gotten me to listen to! And thanks for taking me with you! You're the best friend anyone could ever have!" she told me sincerely while giving me another hug, except this time we stayed up right.

"You're welcome Ali. And don't think much of it. The tickets and passes were practically free. I know the band pretty well. My dad gets me tickets to almost every concert, unless it's a school night, but still. With my dad being a music producer it's pretty easy to get tickets to anything I want to see."

I told her before she could try and say she would pay me back for the tickets, I never have to pay for tickets.

"Wow, I can't believe I am going to meet Hollywood Undead! Ah this is so exciting. When are we leaving on Saturday?'

Hmm, that's a tough one. We'll need to get there early so we can get to the private jet.

"How about this, I can't believe I'm actually going to utter the words but, how about you spend the night with me tomorrow night so that way we can get up get dressed and head out without a problem?"

She looked like she liked the idea. She's been waiting to see my room, and my house. I guess I can give her that much, seeing as how she is, after all, the friend of the town emo.

"Sounds good to me! I'll finally get to see your place since you're seeing mine!" she sang happily, I smiled at her as I looked over at her brothers who were eyeing their sister with envy. Guess they like the band too, influence from me to Alice to them.

"I'm home!" A male voice yelled from downstairs, and it must have been Carlisle. Alice's eyes lit up as she grabbed my hand and raced passed her brothers to run down the stairs. The guys followed behind us quickly.

"Daddy! Guess what?" Alice squealed childishly as she let go of my hand to rush into her father's arms.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked nicely.

"Bella is taking me to the Hollywood Undead concert Saturday! And she got me a shirt to wear and we have backstage passes! How cool is that?" she asked happily.

"Wow, Alice that is pretty cool." he looked up at me at that point, and might I just say wow, he has whitish blonde hair that is slicked back, ice blue eyes that were gorgeous. He was about 6'0' he was pretty muscular. And he had that fatherly look to him.

"And this, must be the wonderful Bella that we hear non-stop about since the two of you became friends. Hi, I'm Carlisle, it's very nice to _finally_ meet you Bella."

I smiled as he gave me a friendly hug, not like Esme's motherly hugs but it was nice.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Carlisle. And Esme, I almost forgot to tell you. I really love your home. It's really beautiful." I told her with a smile on my face.

"Aw, sweetie thank you." She smiled at me sweetly before turning to go back into the kitchen.

"Bella sweetie you staying for dinner?" she called back over her shoulder. I thought about it for a second then remembered my dad.

"Um no, actually I can't. I gotta get home to cook or my dad." I told her unhappily, I really didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay a little while longer, and Alice looked like she wanted the same thing.

"Sorry Ali." I whispered as she ran upstairs with me so I could grab my bag.

"It's ok. I'll be with you tomorrow after school and Saturday. So I'll be alright!" she said happily. I just shook my head at her as I picked my bag up and turned around to go back downstairs with her.

"Why do you have to be back so early anyway Bells? Can't you cook later?" she asked curiously.

"My dad said he had a surprise for me and to not stay out to late, plus you know my dad can't cook worth shit so I have to get home to do that. We wouldn't want the kitchen to be ruined, I would hate that and you know it!"

We laughed together as we went downstairs.

"Oh yeah I do. You love to cook! Well I will see you tomorrow Bells. I'm glad you came over and I can't wait for the concert! See ya tomorrow. Love ya sis!"

She told me sweetly while giving me a big hug. I love Ali as if she was my own sister, and we were pretty close. She cares a lot. She is always here for me. And so is Esme.

"Love you to. Bye Esme! I love you!"

"Oh Bye sweetie. I love you too!" she yelled while rushing in to give me a hug.

"Sorry I couldn't stay for dinner. I'll come back soon I promise."

"Well you better'd. Come over anytime! Especially if you need to talk about something okay? I'm always here!"

I nodded as she let me go. She was like my mother, she was really sweet. I don't think I've had someone care so much about me like Esme does. It makes me feel wanted.

"I promise I'll come over more. And Carlisle it was great meeting you."

"Oh Bella it was my pleasure. We'd love to have you around the house more." he told me politely as he put his arms around Esme.

"Well I guess I'll see you all around. Ali, Emmett, Edward I will see you guys at school tomorrow."

"See ya!"

"Bye Bella."

Emmett and Edward said at the same time. I said one more good-bye before I headed out the door and got into my car. The drive back to my house would take about ten or fifteen minutes. I pulled out of the long line of tree's that led you to the Cullen home and started toward the Swan residence.

I was listening to my new Hollywood Undead CD on my Ipod as I drove home. I wasn't really paying attention to the lyrics, it was more of background music to my thoughts. Alice and I have known each other for a really long time, since the summer before our sophmore year in High School. It's really weird how we met though. I smiled at the memory.

Alice has always been here for me, especially when I was cu….cutting myself. She was really mad at first when she saw my wrists, she only noticed because I was wearing more jewelry than usual. So of course she got suspicious and grabbed my wrist roughly, which hurt like hell, which is what gave me away.

She got really mad when she saw the cuts. But she calmed down enough to ask me why. When I wouldn't tell her, she took me to Esme, at her work. She was in her office when we got there. Alice told her mom why we were there and of course she already knew who I was because of Alice. But that was the first time she met me.

So she sat me down in her office, with Alice outside, and she made me tell her everything. She talked it out with me, and she really helped me through what I was going through at the moment. She and Alice told me to never do it again, that it never solved anything.

And trust me I can't sit here and tell you that I haven't thought about doing it, because I have, plenty a times. It's mostly because people can be so cruel when they wanna be. But I know that I always have Alice and or Esme to talk to if I ever need them. Or I could talk to them both, they've helped me through a lot of things. But I seriously can't believe that today was the first time I met Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle, and the first time I've ever been to their house!

But it most certainly won't be the last time I'll be there. And I have a feeling that I'll be seeing a lot of those guys. And I honestly can't wait.

I pulled into the driveway and saw half the lights on in the house.

_Well looks like Dad's already home. Let's go see what that surprise is shall we?_

I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. I walked out of the garage and up the long sidewalk that led up to the gigantic mansion, it's about four and a half stories.

I walked up the porch steps and into the house. I dropped my bag down by the door in the foyer and looked around to see if I can figure out where Charlie is.

"Dad! I'm home!" I yelled while looking around the foyer. The wooden staircase was to my right and the living room was to my left, and the kitchen was straight ahead.

Hmm, so many choices, but which way should I look to first? Hmm, where would he be?

I looked at the stairs with a knowing look and murmured "the studio." under my breath as I walked up the stairs to the second floor. The studio was on this floor along with the game room, and the computer room. The studio is the biggest room on this floor, there is also a guest bedroom on this floor.

The walls were beige in the hall, with pictures of me, my dad and people he works with, people he has produced for, and pictures of me and him. You could hear my footfalls halfway down the stairs, the wooden floors up here make everything louder, especially when wearing heels.

I turned to the last door on the hall that I was on and heard music playing, it sounding like a woman singing. I opened the door to see the red walls with all the record awards, and the pictures hanging on the walls. I saw my dad sitting at the sound board with his head phones on, the big glass window that led into the recording room where there was a microphone and space for a whole band.

The leather couch was lined up against the wall behind my dad, the key board was on the wall in front of me, and his guitars and amps. He also had a cabinet in here of little trinkets he's bought from all the places he's been.

I smiled while shaking my head, my dad loves his job. I listened closely to the woman singing and noticed that she sounded very, very familiar. She was singing one of my favorite songs by Hollywood Undead. Levitate.

_You know I can take you straight to heaven if you let me,  
You know I can make your body levitate if you let me,  
You know I can make your body levitate lev-levitate.  
I can make your body levitate lev-levitate,_

_You know  
Can't stop the feelin' high as a ceilin'  
I got the money,  
Whose fuckin' dealin'_

_You feel the heat like a barrel of a gun  
Forgot the last time I saw the sun  
We've got this disease that's diggin' deeper in me  
It's like my mind is leaving_

_But my heart keeps beating  
So I'll paint the walls red drip from the nose  
Where it goes nobody really knows  
Hit the bottle she's gonna follow  
I fall asleep there ain't no tomorrow_

I snorted, it was me singing. I saw that dad had only one head phone on his ear so I cleared my throat loudly. He jumped a little then turned around to see me leaning up against the door jamb.

He looked like the Cheshire cat with that grin. He must really be excited about my surprise.

"Hey daddy. You said you had a surprise for me. What is it?" I asked in my sweetest daddy's girl voice. And yes surprisingly the emo girl is a daddy's girl!

"Hey baby girl. Yes I do have a surprise for you. Come here." he said eagerly while waving his arm at me frantically for me to come over. I walked over to him and he put his arm around my shoulder while messing with the sound board a little.

"Do you remember when I had you record all those songs a couple weeks back darlin'?" he asked while picking up a CD case. And holding it away from my view.

"Yeees." I held it out a little so he would know I was suspicious. He smiled widely at my tone and released me from his hold while stepping back to look at me closely. Still with the Cheshire grin, he held out the CD case. For some odd reason he is being very cryptic.

But I took the case anyway and when I looked down, oh boy was I shocked. The front cover was completely black, but with a really cool red tribal pattern that went wide down the middle. It said Isabella across the top of it in white old English. My eyes widened even more when I saw the name of the album underneath it, which was also in old English. But it said 'Isabella' on top then under that it said 'Undiscovered'

I smiled widely while looking up at my father. Tears were prickling my eyes, this was absolutely amazing.

"Turn it over." he told me happily, he looked like he was about to cry to, if it wasn't for my make-up I probably would have. I did as he said and turned the case over in my hands to see the song listing from 1 to 13. It looked like this.

1. Levitate  
2. Booty Call  
3. Comin' in Hot  
4. Strobelights  
5. Man Down  
6. Bittersweet  
7. Play Hard  
8. Zombie Dance  
9. More  
10. Bring Me to Life  
11. Wet The Bed  
12. The Way You Love Me  
13. Can't Control Myself

These were some of my favorite songs, rock, pop, and dubstep you name it. I was wondering why my dad would all of a sudden just ask me to record my favorite songs out of nowhere one day. I looked back up at my dad and gave him a teary eyed smile while throwing my arms around his neck.

"Oh Daddy! Thank you, thank you so much! I love you! You're the best dad in the whole world!"

I told him as we hugged and I kissed his cheek. When I pulled back I swear I saw my dad wipe a tear from his eye.

"Well I'm glad you like it baby. Because those are going in stores everywhere a week from today. Now how do you like the rest of your surprise?"

Now there are two things I have never done in my life. One buy something pink. And two, squeal. Guess which one I did? Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner, I squealed. And trust me I was as equally surprised as my father was. But I shook it off quickly, I was way too excited to care.

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't believe this, this is amazing!

"Yes, I'm serious. This is what I've been working so hard on for the past couple of weeks. It's an early birthday present. I thought it was going to take longer to get done so that I could give you this on your birthday but we got done quicker than we expected. I'm glad you like it baby girl."

He said while pulling me into another hug. This is the best day ever! I have my own album! And it's going out a week from today! Oh my god! I so can't wait to tell Alice! And play it for her tomorrow when she comes over!

My dad-or Mr. Hollywood as all his friends at the studio in Seattle call him-is full of surprises!


	3. Scares

Chapter 3 Scares

BPOV

I nearly fell out of bed when my alarm went off. I am not okay with getting up this early in the morning just to go to school. A place that I hate more than anything in the world.

I yawned loudly and stretched my arms out and got out of bed to get ready for hell. I went into my closet to grab something to wear. Considering I don't wear anything but t-shirts and skinny jeans-to school at least; I chose my batman shirt, purple skinny jeans and my black ankle boots.

Once I was dressed I brushed my long hair out and let it fall naturally before applying my usual eye liner and mascara. I put on my cross ring and my plane band rings while brushing my teeth all at the same time.

My dad came into my bathroom as I was finishing up and smiled at my morning grouchiness. He usually isn't home but when he is he loves to see how annoyed I am in the morning.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey baby. Your friend Alice is coming home with you this afternoon isn't she?" he asked while following me back into my room.

"Ya, if she drives we might stop at her house to drop her car off but other than that I should be straight home. I'll make sure to call or text you though."

He nodded his head, satisfied with that answer. I grabbed my bag and sunglasses before going downstairs with dad behind me.

"I see your taking your CD with you." Charlie said with a smile on his face. I turned to smile at him.

"Of course I am. I want to listen to it, plus I wanted to show it to Alice. Thanks so much daddy, you're the best! I love you and I'll see you later!" I said happily while giving him a big hug.

"Bye sweetie. I love you too have a great day and I will be here when you and your friend get here! Enjoy your gift!"

I kissed him on the cheek and then headed out to my car. I'm shockingly in a good mood for the early morning hours.

I put my CD in cranking it up loud and headed to school. I don't usually like taking my lambo to school but my dad tells me that it's not a bad thing to flaunt what you got, just don't make a fool of yourself while doing so.

He's a real wise guy for a music producer. I shook my head with a smile as I drove to school, we live on the outskirts of town so I have to get up kinda early to make it to school.

Listening to music helped wake me up so I wasn't too drowsy while I drove, it's hard to stay awake when I get up this early.

I pulled into the school parking lot to see that Ally and her brothers were already here with a few other people. Not many people get here this early, I always make it a point to so that nobody sees me in my car whenever I drive it. I don't really want people knowing that the lambo is mine.

I pulled up beside Edwards Volvo and grabbed my bag before getting out. Once I was out of the car Alice had me in a near choke hold.

"Hey pix." I rasped out as she squeezed the life out of me.

"HEY!" she squealed happily while pulling away to look at me.

When I was able to breath I took in my fashionable little friend who was in a black and white ruffle skirt, a white tank and a black cardigan with black and white polka dot wedges. Her makeup was great, she had light blue eye shadow and silver eye liner, and it was cute.

"Well aren't you just a little ball of excitement?" I asked as she bounced up and down lightly with a huge smile on her face.

"Well ya, we are going to see our favorite band tomorrow and I finally get to stay with my best friend and see her house." she said excited.

I laughed at her enthusiasm as her brother's walked over to say hey.

"So, Bell what was the surprise your Dad had waiting for you?" Alice asked curiously.

I smiled widely before pulling the CD case from my bag and handing it to her. She looked at it closely to see that it was _my_ CD.

"Oh my god, did u record this?" She asked stunned while looking up at me.

"Ya, it's an early birthday present. He said the CD will hit stores next week."

"That's the greatest birthday present ever! I'm so happy for you!" Ally squealed before throwing her arms around me.

"Thanks Ally." I said while hugging her back.

"I can't wait to hear this CD, can we listen to it on the way to your place?" she asked as I put the case away and we walked over to her brothers.

"Oh definitely. So that means you're riding home with me?" she nodded her head as Jasper and Rosalie walked over.

Jasper smiled at me and gave me a one armed hug before going to give Alice a hug and a kiss.

"Hi Bella, I like your jeans and boots." I looked over to Rosalie to see she was smiling at me.

"Oh thanks." I said with a smile, a little surprised that she was complementing me, usually people just make fun of me.

But she seemed genuine, which was a nice change. I looked down at the ground shyly, I'm not use to being around so many people like this without having a joke cracked at me.

"Hey Bella." said a soft voice that since yesterday I will never forget.

I looked up to see Edward smiling brightly at me. I smiled back because he was just so gorgeous.

"Hi." I said shyly, yesterday was the first day I talked to him so I still don't know what to expect.

"How are you?" he asked politely while still smiling brightly at me.

"I'm really good. How about you?"

"I'm alright, working myself to death since football started but that's how it goes."

"Sounds rough." I said with a sympathetic smile.

"It can be, but it's always worth it when we win football games."

"Oh I bet."

"Have you ever come to one of our games?" he asked with a small glimmer in his eyes.

"Actually I have been to a few but not a lot."

"Well you should come to next week's game it's our first home game."

"Oh, I don't know." I said while looking away, not sure if I should go or not, usually when I go I get a lot of snaky comments.

"Hey come on it would mean a lot to me if you came. At least think about it?"

He asked with a hopeful look. I couldn't say no, but I also couldn't say yes so I gave in and said I would think about it.

"Great, I'll see you in biology?" he asked as he started to walk off. I just nodded my head as he walked away toward the school.

I looked down before walking to the school myself, this is going to be a long day, and I can just feel it.

I shook my head slightly and opened my locker so that I could put my drawing books and notebooks away before I headed to class. But of course, some jerk just couldn't let me get to my first class without bumping into me really hard.

I screamed as my body collided with my open locker. I hit my head on the top of it and my nose on the side of it. I fell limply to the ground, my head pounding, I tried to look around me but everything was spinning.

I heard gasps and worried words being said as people stopped to stare. Out in the distance I heard people yelling and running toward me. I would have focused better to try and see if I could hear who the people were but the voices were loud, while the foot falls were louder.

I tried to sit up but strong arms restrained me so that I wouldn't attempt the movement.

"Bella. Bella can you hear me? It's Edward, Bella?" he asked frantically as his sister called for someone to get a teacher. I let my head fall to the right so I wasn't looking directly up at the ceiling and into the lights.

I saw Emmett and Jasper standing with the guy that pushed me into the locker, making sure that he didn't walk away. He was watching me intently, looking scared out of his mind.

Good he should be. Wait till my dad finds out about this.

"Bella, please say something. Do something, anything, just so I know you are okay!"

I moaned softly, hoping he'd get the hint to shut up and that he was making my head hurt even worse. He breathed out in relief, propping my head up in his lap as I heard more footfalls, these more prominent meaning the teachers were on their way.

Someone bent down beside Edward and me and started talking, but I honestly didn't hear a word of it. Everything started spinning again, this time only faster than before.

**Scares**

I woke to this really annoying beeping noise, I crinkled my nose in disgust as I tried to stretch. The key word is, 'tried to' I was restrained by some tube in my hand. Where the hell am I?

I opened my eyes but quickly closed them when I was blinded by bright lights and a really, really white room. Oh god, am I dead? Did they finally kill me?

"Bella?" I heard a very soft familiar, manly voice say from my bedside. I slowly opened my eyes this time, making sure they were adjusted enough before I looked up to see Carlisle standing over me in his lab coat and his clip board in hand.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" he asked politely, a worried smile on his face.

"I'm," I was just about to answer his question when my head started pounding vigorously.

My left hand went to my forehead instinctively as if to soothe the pain. I felt a bandage over the left side of my forehead and was instantly alarmed.

I looked at Carlisle to see he was reaching for the pitcher of water and what looked like some pain medicine.

"Here, this will help." He said while handing me the pills. I took them gratefully and drank the water as I began to feel a whole new pain…..this time the pain was in my nose. What the heck happened to me?

"Do you remember anything that happened Bella?" he asked while looking at me intently.

"Um, I remember someone bumping into me really hard. I remember falling into my open locker and falling on the floor. Oh and Edward, Edward was definitely there. But that's all I can really remember."

Carlisle nodded his head before putting his clip board on the table beside me and began a check up to make sure everything was ok and that my bandages were alright, after he was finished with his observations he finally told me what I have been waiting to hear.

"Bella sweetie, you have a mild concussion, a gash on your forehead that you have already found, it took over 30 stitches. But it will be fine and you will be able to get them taken out in 2 weeks. But your poor nose on the other hand will take quite a while to heal, it is pretty shattered, and yes I said shattered not broken. You took a pretty hard hit, it's shocking that you're not more injured than you are but that is in fact a miracle and we are grateful for that. I prescribed you some pain medicine and your father should be back from picking that up soon. We aren't going to keep you overnight but we are going to keep up until 3:30 and then you can go home. Alice is still going to stay with you tonight as is your plans for the weekend. Just take it easy and take your medicine as written alright?"

I nodded, showing that I understood everything he had said. I just was so shocked by everything.

"I'll let you get some rest. I will be back later to check on you." He said before leaving the room.

I laid in bed starring at the ceiling, completely bewildered at the day. Do people at school really hate me that much that they would resort to physical violence, I mean I know this wasn't anything like punching me or anything but I still got hurt.

Why would someone do that? Not just to me in particular but just in general, what makes people hurt others, whether intentional or unintentional.

I wonder if the guy that did this to me was suspended. I don't even have to inquiry about whether or not he got charges pressed on him, because my dad was probably all over that as soon as he heard about it.

Oh man, I bet my dad is mad. As soon as that thought entered my mind there was a quick rap at the door before it opened and my dad appeared, a look of worry on his face as he approached me.

Once he was at my bedside he had me in his arms holding me as tight as he most possibly could without hurting me.

"Oh baby girl, I was so worried. I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered while pulling back to look at me.

"Don't worry, that boy will never come near you again, him or any of his friends that were involved in this mess. Good thing Emmett and Edward were nearby and saw all the boys that were involved or all of them wouldn't have been caught."

"Mm." I hummed softly as dad pulled the chair closer to the bed so he could sit with me.

"So Carlisle came and talked to you already huh?" he asked, worry in his eyes. My poor daddy didn't know what to do, he has never been in this situation before.

I can't really say I have been in this situation either but then again I am not a parent with their only daughter laying a hospital bed.

"I was so scared today baby." I looked at him to see his eyes were brimming with tears, something my dad doesn't do, cry.

"I was getting ready to leave to go to the grocery store. And I got a call from the school, saying you were being taken to the hospital because something happened and you were hurt. I was upset, scared, and angry once I heard what happened and quickly said I would press charges. As soon as I hung up that phone I was on my way here, not even really knowing what was going on at first until I got here. I was here as soon as you were. I was so worried something bad would happen to you and that I would lose you. I can't explain to you how scared I was sweetie, if I were to ever lose you I don't know what I would do."

He started crying softly, his head down and his hands on my bedside. It was the most heartbreaking thing I have ever seen, I put my hand over top my dad's and he looked up at me and I smiled softly at him.

"I love you daddy. And I'm right here, I'm okay and everything will be just fine. I promise you won't ever have to get that scared again about something like this."

"Aw baby girl. I love you so much, but you can't promise that something like this won't ever, ever happen again. But I am very glad you're ok, and I love you so much baby."

"I love you too daddy."

I said softly as he pulled me into a big hug, I could never, in my wildest dreams ever think of leaving my dad behind. I love him so much and he is the best, I can't leave him, not like this anyway.

* * *

**hey guys this is kind of a short chapter. but it took a different route than I intended it to but I really hope you like it and next will be the sleepover and the concert!**


	4. So this is it

So this is it

I'd been home for a few hours, relaxing before Alice came over. I was on some pretty heavy pain meds so Charlie had to call in to watch over me until Alice got here. Which should be any minute, which means he will stop hovering and go to work.

I was so tired when we got home I went upstairs and put on some sweat pants and a tank top. I feel like I was hit by a bus or something, I still can't believe what happened at school today.

"Bella, your friend is here." Charlie yelled as Alice appeared in the living room entrance, a hesitant but worried smile plastering her face.

"Hey Ali." I whispered as my head was still pounding and I was an hour away from being able to take more meds.

"Hey, how you feeling?" she asked while coming to sit beside me, giving me a light hug as she did so.

"I feel terrible but I'll get through."

"I'm so sorry Bella, it's awful what happened to you today. I wish we could have prevented it."

"Alice, don't, there is nothing you could have done and you know that. I'm fine and that is all that matters, it was nothing all too serious so don't even."

"Sorry, I was just super worried. Edward and Emmett are pretty worried too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Bell, they were right there when it happened. Jasper and Emmett ran the kid down and held onto him until the teachers got there, he ratted the other kids out and they are all suspended, awaiting worse punishment. There is word of expulsion."

"Great, just what I need. People picking at me for getting some kids expelled."

"Bella, this isn't your fault and I don't think anyone will blame you. Everyone that saw were yelling and screaming at the douche bags. No matter what people think about you Bella, you are a girl and everyone in Forks, even the teenagers agree that no man should lay a hand on a woman. Everyone will be overjoyed if they get expelled."

"Yeah." I still didn't like the idea, I know there is still a chance there will be some people to pick at me for getting them suspended or expelled.

"So, do I get a tour or what?" Ali asked with a smile on her face, looking excited as she slightly bounced in her seat.

"Yeah, let's go. And I know exactly what room I am going to show you first."

"I am so excited, Bella from what I have seen so far it's amazing. I mean this place is so huge! I love it."

"Thanks, I think it's a bit too big sometimes but when your dad is famous and builds your house before you are even born you don't really have a say in anything really."

"This house was built before you were born?"

"Well, most of it. Daddy added on after a few years, its four stories with a four car garage and a studio where my dad works most of the time when he isn't in Seattle."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, well the first floor is the living room and the kitchen, the second floor is where the studio is, dad's office and the game room which is the most fun ever."

"You have a game room?" Ali asked while stopping halfway up the stairs. I stopped as well to look at her, I know it's extravagant but you know it's not my fault that my dad is a famous music producer and we have nice things.

"Uh, yeah. It's got arcade games, video games, there is a big screen projector where we play rock band and watch movies. My dad hold all kinds of game tournaments with his buddies and I usually play too."

"I haven't even seen half of this house and I already love it Bella!" She squealed as he began ascending the stairs once more.

I just laughed and shook my head as we walked through the big long hallway to reach the stairs at the end of the room just beside the open space of the small loft-I guess you could call it small, it really isn't but for us it is-and started to the third floor which was my dad's.

"The third floor is my dad's floor, it's mostly an open floor plan besides the bedrooms and bathrooms."

"He has more than one?"

"Well there is his room which is a master suite along with the bathroom, and the other is a guest room like on the second floor just in case someone comes to stay the night. He also has a loft like I do, and another room all to himself which is his '_man cave' _or whatever."

Alice giggled softly behind me as we walked over to the corner where the zig zag staircase led up to my floor. Alice just ooed and awed at everything as we got up the stairs and into the big open floor that was my loft.

"O.M.G. this is amazing!"

"Thanks, your mom went to town with my loft. The couches were her idea, so was the color."

"I love the balcony."

"Yeah, I have two on this floor."

"Really?"

"Yep, that room is last." She just nodded while turning in a circle in the middle of the room, taking it all in at once.

"Why are your bookcase and TV stand plain white? Since when are you plain?" she asked in confusion as she studied the bland color.

"I just got them a few months ago, my other ones were really old and falling apart almost literally and they wouldn't hold all my books, movies, and music so it was time to get new ones anyway. I just haven't figured out anything to paint on them yet."

"Oh, okay. Well I am sure you will figure it out soon, you are a genius after all."

"Gee thanks. Well do you want to see your room now?"

She whirled around so fast I thought I would get whiplash just from seeing it. She looked confused yet excited.

"I have my own room?"

"Yeah, um, while we were renovating and adding I asked Esme to help me make you a room for if you ever stayed with me. We put our heads together, she designed and I painted. I also painted your bathroom."

"This is so awesome. I wanna see, I wanna see!"

I laughed and directed her toward the right, just across from my room and let her walk in first because I knew what would come once she got into the roo-

"AH! THIS IS SO AMAZING! BELLA I LOVE IT!" and then I was enveloped in a huge where I was half way choked.

"Your-welcome-Ali-ce." I rasped as she swung me from side to side in excitement.

"Glad you like it Ali, go check out your bathroom and meet me across the hall when you have all your stuff set and you explore."

"Is your art room across the hall?" she asked with a glint in her eye. I laughed heartily before shaking my head in negative.

"Nope, my room. Last room I show you will be my art room."

She huffed but didn't argue in the slightest as she went into her room, looking around it awe as she did so. Her room is purple and white, with a Japanese painting I made hanging on the wall. I was proud of the work I did in her room and bathroom, now that she has seen it she will want to come back all the time.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room, leaving the door open for Alice and sat down on my chaise that was sitting across from my full length mirror. My room isn't as bright as the rest of my floor, the walls are a silver grey, the bed is huge and had black and white covers, but the pillows were silver and black and they covered half of my bed. On the wall behind my mirror was a vine of black flowers that I painted, alongside the wall where my windows sat was my big wooden LOVE letters that I made, they were stacked on top of each other and they were painted a faded red color that made the room pop.

My desk sat beside that and held my laptop and a lamp, beside my bed was a night stand with a black chandelier lamp hanging over it. Then there is my walk in closet and bathroom doors sitting on either side of my chaise-where I often fall asleep doing homework with all my books piled on the coffee table-those rooms were spacious all on their own. Under the coffee table was my black textured rug that I found when I was out with Esme picking out furniture.

"I love your room Bella. I'm a bit surprised at the color considering your favorite color is purple but, it suits you. OMG! Did you make that?" Ali asked in astonishment as she inched toward the big letters sitting in front of the windows.

"Yeah, took me four months to finish."

"That is amazing Bella, can I see your art room? After seeing that makes me really excited to see it!" She said while jumping up and down slightly. I couldn't refuse her, she is going to be the first one to see it though, so it makes me nervous.

"Ok." I got up and she followed me eagerly.

"So this is the one room in the entire house that no one ever comes into. Esme was in here but that was to help me decorate, my dad doesn't even come in here. This is where I go to get away from everything. You are the first person to see it."

Alice squealed excitedly as we came to the entrance to my Art Room, the large doorway was covered by different colored beads acting as a curtain so you could barely see through the assortment.

I took a deep breath and then pulled the curtain back to reveal the most special room ever. Alice stepped through behind me and gasped at what she saw. If she thought my bedroom, bathroom, closet and loft were big then she never would have imagined my art room being this big.

Each wall was a different color, the wall across from us was bright orange, the one to the right was purple, the one behind us was green and the one where the French doors were was blue. The French doors scaled the entire left side of the wall and had floor to ceiling curtains that were blue, green, white, yellow, orange, and red.

On the hardwood floors were circular rugs that were purple, blue, green, and orange. In the middle of the room was three flower shaped ottomans in purple, green, and orange and there was an easel in the middle of them.

In the corner on the left wall was a purple couch, there was my orange and yellow chair were in the right corner across from the couch. On the right side of the wall was my black table where many of my art supplies were, along with my three gaming chairs that were black, white, and purple.

There was another table beside my couch that held my Mikey mouse jack Skellington figurine, my crazy daisies, and my unique white lamp.

"This is so amazing Bella! You have so much stuff!"

"Yeah, I like to have creative things in my room to keep the creative juices flowing."

"I have never seen so many posters in my life."

"I love my movie posters."

"You have so many things on your walls."

She was correct, on the right wall was my harry potter posters, on the wall in front of us were my Mikey mouse, hello kitty, Tinkerbell, and Nightmare before Christmas paintings. And on the wall behind us on either side of the doorway were my Dark Knight posters.

To say this room was huge is an understatement. Alice looked around, turning in a circle in awe, I was nervous about bringing her here but after seeing her reaction to the house and my floor I am not so nervous.

"This is amazing, can I look through some of your drawings?"

"Yeah go ahead."

She squealed excitedly before running over to my many bins at my two black tables and the green and purple containers on one side of it.

"You have so many drawings I have never seen before Bells. These are amazing."

"Thanks, you are probably the only other one to look at these besides my dad and your mom."

"Bella, your art shouldn't be sitting in your room, it should be in a museum. It's amazing, and those big wooden letters in your room would be the main attraction. I still can't believe you made that."

"Yeah, I'm not ready for that. I think I will just stick to leaving everything in here for now."

"Well, no matter what you do I know you will be great."

"Thanks, oh that reminds me Ali. I made something for you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, let me grab it."

I went to the end of the bins beside the tables and picked through my many canvases until I found the two I was looking for. And with a big smile I held them up as I stood to my full height so that she could see them.

To be totally honest I half expected her to scream, but she didn't she just held her hand to her mouth and held in the tears as she looked at the two paintings I had made for her.

The first one was completely blue with white polka dots and a big pink 'A' in the middle. The second was a melted crayon canvas, I have one of my own with an infinity sign draw in the middle through all the melted colors and I know how much Alice has always wanted one of these so I made her one.

"Bella, I love it. They are so beautiful, I have always wanted one of these."

"I know, that's why I made you one. And I also made something for your mom, it isn't a painting but I thought it was a cute idea."

I set her paintings down on the table and pulled open one of the drawers of my container and pulled out the white frame and showed it to Alice. She smiled in awe as she looked at all the buttons that made a heart and said 'love you' in cursive along one side.

"She is going to love this Bella. You are such an amazing friend I love you so much!" she squealed as she flung her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"Love you too Ali. Glad you like it."

"I can't believe I am finally at your house and I have my own room and, this is amazing."

"I couldn't agree more."

"You're staying at my house next."

"Can't wait." I said with a bright smile, because I couldn't.

"Movie time?"

"Movie time!"

* * *

We had watched four out of the eight Harry Potter movies and I was more than ready to pass out. I missed my eight o'clock dose of meds and so I was in some serious pain, I haven't felt anything this bad in a long time and I hate the feeling.

"Oh my gosh I love Harry Potter!" Ali squealed as I threw back the pills and sat back down beside her on my blue couch.

"Same here."

"We should go to bed soon though shouldn't we?" I didn't want to, I was seriously enjoying myself and I know she was as well but the meds would knock me out like a light before 'The Order of the Phoenix' even started.

"I hate to, but I won't make it through the next one and we gotta get up tomorrow for the concert."

"I almost forgot about the concert to be totally honest." She giggled as I turned the plasma off.

"Don't feel bad I did too. Well you have your room, if you want anything to drink or anything you know where it is up here so you don't have to feel your way downstairs."

"Yeah I would definitely fall down all those stairs or take a wrong turn."

"Don't feel bad I fell down the stairs once after moving in after mom died. You will get used to the layout the more you stay over."

"Awesome, hey…before we go to bed can we talk for a little bit? I know you are getting sleepy but I am really curious."

"Sure Ali. What's up?" I asked with a quirked brow as I sat back down on the couch facing her and my elbow propped on the back of the couch with my head on my fist.

"When we first became friends, you told me about these guys you knew…Garrett and somebody else."

"Alistair?" She remembers them? She never even met them.

"Yeah, that's him."

"What about them?" I was curious now too.

"Well you used to talk about them a lot and then one day, all of a sudden you didn't. And I didn't want to ask you because I didn't want to hurt you if something had happened…and I don't know, these past few weeks I have really been curious."

I took a deep breath in and out…I had not been expecting this, not in the slightest. But she was my best friend and she had the right to know what happened and what was still happening.

"We are still friends. Garrett and I have never stopped being friends because our relationship is….complex, you know that. But Alistair and I are having a little trouble right now."

"Why? What happened with the two of you?"

"He told me he liked me…well loved me and that he wanted to be with me, but I couldn't. I love Alistair, I really do…but he is like a brother to me and I told him so….he wasn't happy but he told me he wanted to still be my friend, it would be hard but he loved me too much to lose me as a friend. We are trying, Garrett hates how we act around one another and so he makes it a point to just hang with me for now until Al and I can work things out and be like we were."

"Does Garrett know what happened?" She had a sad look in her that I was sure was reflected in mine.

"Yeah he knows. He won't say anything to Alistair about it because he knows it would hurt him even more to know that Garrett knew about it. So we have kept it pretty quiet. It's hard but we are going to get back on track soon I hope. I love them both to death and I just want us to be able to hang out like we used to."

"I'm sorry Bella…"

"Don't be, it will work itself out…It has, just not fully yet. Hopefully you can meet them sometime soon."

"That would be great." She perked up easily and that made me happy.

"Alright let's go to bed huh?" She smiled and hugged me before heading off to her room for the night and me to mine.

**_Buzz…buzz…buzz…_**

I walked over to my nightstand and picked up my buzzing phone to see about a hundred texts and like fifty calls. All from Al and Gar. I rolled my eyes and was about to text them back when it began to buzz once more and light up with an incoming call from Garrett. I huffed before answering, knowing a shit storm was coming my way.

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA!" I flinched in pain at the loud volume of his voice. Not cool.

"First off, don't yell at me I have a raging headache, and secondly what the hell do you want?" I gritted as I laid down on the bed, pulling the covers to my waist and sitting back on the pillows.

"I want to know if you are okay Bella. I have been worried sick since Charlie called and I have been trying to get ahold of you for hours."

"Yeah I saw, a little excessive yeah? You and Al have blown my phone out of the water."

"Sorry…I was worried B. Anyway I could come over? I really am worried."

"I have a friend over Garrett and my meds are starting to work so I wouldn't be awake by the time you got here anyway."

"I gotta see you B…" He is my best friend and I really do wanna see him, but I would just end up asleep. But he is very persistent and I know he….oh my god.

"Are you already here?" He began chuckling softly so I knew my assumption was correct.

"Your door unlocked?"

"Walk in already you moron." I hung up on him in exasperation and threw my phone onto the nightstand right as he walked into my room with a big ass smirk on his face.

I glared daggers at him as he just continued to smirk at me as he approached. I love him but I swear he is such a….a…ugh.

"You know you love me." He said confidently as he crawled up the bed and enveloped me in his arms. I sighed contentedly as he cuddled me to his chest, it felt amazing.

"Yeah." I whimpered as he covered us up.

"How you feeling doodle bug?" I giggled at the nickname he gave me all those years ago when we met.

"I'm okay, the pain meds are helping."

"Good."

"Does Al know?" He tensed slightly but it didn't last long.

"Yeah, he is pretty worried, like me of course, but I text him and told him just to give you till morning."

"So you could have me to yourself?"

"Kinda." We laughed softly together and cuddled closer.

"Charlie won't mind if I stay over right?"

"When does he ever care?"

"Mm, you have a point." I rolled my eyes at his goofy nature before snuggling my face into his chest as he squeezed me tightly in his arms.

"I love you B."

"I love you too Gar now go to sleep." I mumbled into his broad chest, causing him to chuckle at me.

"Yes ma'am." He mocked, but it was a faint sound as I quickly drifted off to sleep due to the medicine.


End file.
